Correspondence
by The Dragon Lover
Summary: Team Raider's leader has had it with Team AWD, a group of thieves. He tries to settle this by reasoning with Lady Weavile, but something tells him that he isn't going to get very far with negotiations . . . ColdShoulderShipping.


**Title:** Correspondence**  
>Length<strong>: Short story**  
>Genre<strong>: Humor, Romance, etc.**  
>'Verse:<strong> Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky**  
>Characters:<strong> Rain the gallade, Bobby the female rhyperior, Melody the female roserade, and Lady Weavile****  
>Summary<strong>**: Team Raider's leader has had it with Team AWD, a group of thieves. He tries to settle this by reasoning with Lady Weavile, but something tells him that he isn't going to get very far with negotiations . . . ColdShoulderShipping.

.

**Author's Note**: I wrote this on a whim, and it became a lot bigger than I expected. Uh-oh. This does not bode well for my academic performance in the future.

This is a oneshot that pairs up the gallade from Team Raider and the weavile from Team AWD. The pairing, as soon as the next update of the shipping-name list puts up my name suggestion, is called ColdShoulderShipping. The idea to pair these two up came to me around two years ago, when I started writing Small Doses. That one grew from a oneshot to a three-chaptered fic, and it even got a Christmas-themed sequel when I was in the mood for more Lady Weavile-Rain interaction around the holiday season. This story, however, is not at all related to _Small Doses_ or _Coming Home_; it's a story all on its own.

Each snippet is written in increments of fifty, aka 100 or 250 words.

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any of the Pokemon characters used in this chapter–not even the one sending love letters–because they are all property of Satoshi Tajiri and I haven't stolen the rights from him yet. I bet he has people try that all the time, actually; probably has to have bodyguards and stuff.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, Lady Weavile and her poison-type teammates were snickering and building a fort out of the treasure and money they stole from Team Raider.<p>

_Dear Team AWD,_

_I would greatly appreciate it if you would cease heckling us and stealing the treasure we're after from right under our noses. It is incredibly rude and very bad sportsmanship as a fellow exploration team. I've refrained from saying anything until now, but with this latest incident I believe it's gone on long enough. I politely ask that you find another way to entertain yourselves that doesn't involve harassing my team. I thank you for your future cooperation._

_Signed, Rain of Team Raider_

Signing his name with a quick flourish, the gallade smiled and placed the letter in an envelope. Hopefully, his troubles would cease after its delivery, and he could finally return to focusing his attention on his training and his job.

.

Really, she couldn't be blamed for her behavior; it simply was too easy to irritate the blade pokemon and his teammates. She couldn't let any opportunity pass her by, or she'd hate herself for the rest of her life.

_Darling,_

_I do apologize for ruffling your feathers, but I simply can't resist teasing you. You're so easily flustered, and the little flower girl always gets so angry—it really is a delight to see you all at the end of a long dungeon. It's a shame that the rock-type is so at ease, but maybe it's for the best; she can hold back the hotheaded plant so she doesn't hurt herself. See you next time, darling!_

_Love, Lady Weavile of Team AWD_

Rain looked towards the rhyperior to see her raising an eyebrow at the letter that had appeared in a wine-red envelope. He could only shrug helplessly in explanation.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lady Weavile,<em>

_I don't believe you've taken my last letter seriously enough. I was definitely not pleased to watch you run off with our treasure again yesterday, and I really wish you would find other places to explore, away from us. It isn't necessary to hound our footsteps everywhere we go; I'm sure a talented team such as Team AWD could find any number of challenging dungeons to go through. So please, stop taking our treasure. It's really irritating._

_Signed, Rain of Team Raider_

Grumbling under his breath, Rain sealed the envelope and prayed it would be the last.

.

"Oh, I just _have _to reply to this one!"

_Darling,_

_Oh, how sweet! Flattery will get you nowhere, though, if that's all you're going for. Unless you were planning on asking me out on a date, in which case it's a very good start. I do believe I'm free this weekend; try to plan ahead and see if there's any openings for Lapras' ferry rides at sunset. I've heard it's absolutely breathtaking._

_Love, Lady Weavile of Team AWD_

Rain stared at the piece of paper for a few minutes, unable to believe what he was seeing.

". . . what."

.

_Darling,_

_I really did enjoy our date last night—especially the late night swim. The sea was calm, the sunset was gorgeous, and when the moon appeared it was bright and full. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I'm looking forward to a second date. Don't wait too long to mail me back!_

_Love, Lady Weavile of Team AWD_

Sealing the envelope with a laugh, Lady Weavile conjured up the memory of pushing Rain into the sea—and not a single drop of water landed on her. _It certainly _was _the best night of my life!_

.

_Lady Weavile,_

_It wasn't a date at all! You dragged me to the beach and pushed me into the water—in the middle of winter, mind you! Do you have any idea how close I was to getting hypothermia? Arceus knows what my teammates thought when I returned to the base soaking wet and shivering! Are you trying to kill me? _

Grumbling under his breath, Rain handed the envelope to Pelipper for delivery—and immediately regretted it as he realized he had left off many common courtesies in his incredulous ranting. _I didn't even sign my name!_ He felt terrible.

.

Lady Weavile didn't even blink at his lack of formal address, too busy trying to write a coherent reply as she laughed at his letter. _It really is too easy. It's cheating._

_Darling,_

_While it is thrilling to receive mysterious love notes from unnamed suitors, I have to admit that I'd rather see your name and occupation in that fancy handwriting of yours. You know, I love a man who can write in cursive._

_As to our date, I'm sorry for seeming too forward, but I can't help that you're easy to be around. Do you have any idea how rare it is to find a pokemon as handsome as you with great manners? You assisted me on and off Lapras' back, for one. How many other pokemon do you think would do the same? That's why I'm hoping for a second date._

_Love, Lady Weavile of Team AWD_

Melody the roserade blinked as her leader, who was checking the mail in the afternoon, suddenly started to blush. "Uh, you okay?" She was mystified when he stammered something unintelligible and tripped on the doorstep to their base, and she scratched her head as she mumbled to Bobby, "What's _his_ problem?"

* * *

><p>After sending his letter off in another olive envelope, Rain realized that he had daily correspondence with the ice-type. Frowning, he headed to town for supplies, wondering why he kept sending her complaints when she obviously didn't heed them.<p>

_Dear Lady Weavile,_

_I've already told you not to taunt my teammates, Melody in particular. She's reckless when angry, and someone could get hurt if you keep riling her up like that. In fact, last night, she proceeded to take out her frustrations on the furniture. We're going to have to replace the sofa, and the table's broken in half. Could you try toning it down a little? Or you could leave us alone and avoid the situation altogether._

_Signed, Rain of Team Raider_

Lady Weavile grinned at the mental image of Melody karate-chopping a wooden table. _That crazy grass-loving brat. I'm surprised she hasn't sicked the trees on me yet._

.

_Darling,_

_I do apologize for the furniture, but I'm afraid I can't control how she reacts to my making small talk when we happen to run into each other. But if she wasn't eavesdropping on our conversations, she wouldn't overhear things she'd rather not know. Although I'm surprised you hadn't told her about our date; you aren't cheating on me, are you, darling? Didn't think you were a "bad boy."_

_Speaking of dates, when are we going to Spinda's café for lunch? You know, I'm open for tomorrow. Don't keep me waiting!_

_Love, Lady Weavile of Team AWD_

Rain covered his face with a palm, trying to ignore the blush creeping up on him. _She asks me on a date and then assumes I'm going._ But he couldn't just let her sit there waiting for him indefinitely. He was raised better than that—and he was starting to regret it.

.

_Darling,_

_Lunch was absolutely wonderful today, but you seemed a little nervous. Don't worry, I won't bite—unless you ask me to. For future notice, though, you were absolutely adorable every time you blushed and stuttered. Being shy is cute!_

_By the way, I appreciate you paying for my lunch. It was a very gentlemanly thing to do; every time I go out with my team, they expect _me_ to pick up the tab, so this was a nice change of pace. Don't expect me to be quiet about it next time, though! I'm an independent woman and I will remind you if you ever forget. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, darling! Tell Melody that I said "hello."_

_Love, Lady Weavile of Team AWD_

_P.S.: Look in the side pocket of your bag, the one with your name stitched into the side. How cute._

" "Next time" ?" Shaking his head at her presumptuous nature, he followed her instructions only to find that she had hidden half of the amount he had paid at lunch in his bag. He wanted to scowl at how impossible she was, but for some reason all that he could manage was a boyish grin.

.

Lady Weavile rolled her eyes at the package that came with his letter the day after, shaking it to hear the jingle of money. "Stubborn," she said cheerfully before pulling the letter out and settling down to read it.

_Dear Lady Weavile,_

_I've never done anything without my teammates; going out to eat with my team is the extent of my public dining. I'm used to having to help Melody decided on something and watching Bobby struggle to use utensils. Perhaps next time, I'll be more at ease._

_I realize that you're proud of your independence, and I will respect that. However, I insisted on paying for lunch yesterday because I was raised to do so when taking a lady out to eat—although it was more like you took _me _out. But I promise to let you pay for your half from now on, if it really bothers you._

_Signed, Rain of Team Raider_

She stared at the letter for a while, trying to make sense of its contents. " "Next time"? " She skimmed it again. " "From now on"? " She sat down with a _thump,_ grinning ear-to-ear at his word choice. "How forward of you, darling!"

* * *

><p>Rain smacked his forehead on his desk and groaned loudly. "Another day, another treasure—gone." Stewing in silence for a while, he finally snatched a spare piece of paper up and began to write furiously.<p>

_Dear Lady Weavile,_

_I don't understand what your fascination is with going after the same exact treasures my team is after. The world is so vast; even now, we're still discovering hundreds of new places for teams to explore, and yet you're still following in our footsteps? You're so much better than this; remember, I've seen you in action before. If you can avoid my psycho cut, Bobby's hammer arm, and Melody's magical leaf while carrying a heavy box in each arm, surely you can search for different dungeons to scour for treasure?_

_Signed, Rain of Team Raider_

The dark-furred weasel frowned, tapping a claw on the table as she skimmed the letter a second time. She realized she didn't know how to reply to his inquiries, so she got up and left for a few hours, examining the snowy landscape and pondering in silence. When she returned, her teammates had long gone to sleep, try as they might to keep a vigil for her.

.

Finally, she had her answer; the next morning, a new burgundy envelope graced Rain's kitchen table as he scarfed down Bobby's cooking. He picked it up after swallowing the last of his berry juice, curious to see if she would answer his questions instead of dodging them with flirts and teases.

_Darling,_

_Is it too much to assume that I simply like seeing you? I've been searching for the Zero Isles, but such intensive exploring has tired me out. I'm taking an extended vacation from it. For a while, I just want to enjoy my job, without the consequences of dissatisfied clients or dangerous landscapes. Racing with your team to the end of a dungeon is a challenge that doesn't threaten my life, and your company is enjoyable. Why would I ever want to go anywhere else?_

_Love, Lady Weavile_

Rain sat back in his chair, dumbfounded. _Is that so?_

.

She almost didn't want to open his reply; the olive envelope sat on the table as she found a way to busy herself around the house, stalling for half an hour before finally giving in.

_Dear Lady Weavile,_

_I apologize if I've upset you with my questions. I've heard of the Zero Isles, but I wasn't aware that you were searching for them yourself. Considering how little is said about the Isles, I'm not surprised that you've worked to the bone to find them; I can understand needing a little R&R._

_But, if you just wanted to relax and "enjoy my company," you didn't have to follow my team every mission or drag me around to places. You could have simply asked. Or is that not in the Independent Woman Handbook?_

_Signed, Rain_

Slowly, a smile found its way onto her face. "Ask, huh?" She laughed softly. "What an idea."

.

Rain was surprised to have a knock on his door well after dark; Team Raider didn't normally have visitors after working hours, and only clients came to the base. Getting up from the sofa with a grunt, he threw a pillow back on that had slid off before making his way to answer it. Stifling a yawn, he unlocked and opened it to find a certain weasel occupying his welcome mat.

Startled, he managed a staggered, "Uh, h-hello." He blinked owlishly, and then asked her, "What are you doing here?"

Lady Weavile gave him the glamorous smile she always did, but he noticed a faint note of hesitation in her voice as she drawled, "Oh, I was just wandering the neighborhood and thought I'd see what you were up to." She paused, looking uncertain for a moment before covering it up with bravado. "Want to go exploring with me, darling?"

The gallade glanced back at the quiet house behind him, quickly calculating. Melody was out cold, and Bobby was keeping herself occupied by doing inventory. He made up his mind as soon as he looked back at her to see a claw tapping rapidly on her side.

"As long as you don't throw me into the ocean again."

She relaxed a fraction as she replied with ease, "I'm telling you, darling, you _slipped._" She slipped her arm into his when he offered it, and as she led him away from the base she repaid his boyish grin with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.<strong>: Yes, I know that the part where Rain's like "wut" technically has a punctuation error. But I felt like the period had much more impact than the question mark and brought the right reaction and tone to the scene. Creative liberties will be taken for the greater good!

_Lots of dragon-y love,  
>~DL ("Dragon Lover"), Queen of the Macarena<em>


End file.
